Tadaima
by Chiku Chiku Dei
Summary: Lima tahun telah berlalu di mana aku pergi untuk menggapai tujuanku yang lain. Aku berbalik meninggalkanmu, tanpa tahu akibatnya untukku, juga untukmu. Tapi, sejauh apapun itu, aku tahu aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Maka aku putuskan, aku akan kembali kepada dirimu./"Tadaima."/"Okaeri, Naruto-kun."


**Tadaima**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story** **© Chiku Chiku Dei**

 **..**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama (?)**

 **Cast: Naruto U. & Hinata H.**

 **..**

 **AU**

 **Sequel of** **Kimi ga Suki**

* * *

Aku tahu aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Tapi, yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengikuti alur yang ada. Aku berbalik meninggalkan dirimu, tanpa tahu akibatnya untuk kita berdua. Aku menjauh dan pergi untuk tujuan lainku yang sia-sia.

* * *

Aku berdiri di balkon apartemen sambil menyesap secangkir kopi yang mulai dingin. Angin musim semi berhembus, menyapa lembut rambut pirangku. Dapat kulihat orang-orang duduk di bawah pohon sakura di taman kota yang ada di depan apartemenku.

Aku tersenyum kecil, "Hanami, ya? Sudah keberapa kalinya?"

Lima tahun telah berlalu sejak aku meninggalkan Konoha. Ingatan tentang kampung halamanku mulai terasa samar, tapi, masih ada satu hal yang terus membekas dalam pikiranku. Satu hal yang menjadi alasanku pergi meninggalkan Konoha selain untuk bersekolah dan membangun industri di Suna.

"Hinata, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, ttebayou?"

Aku ingat pertemuan terakhir kita di stasiun saat itu. Ketika pintu kereta Konoha _Express_ terbuka untuk keberangkatanku menuju Suna, aku mulai ragu. Tapi, yang bisa kulakukan saat itu hanyalah terus melangkah. Aku berbalik meninggalkanmu tanpa tahu akibatnya untukku, juga untukmu.

" _Naruto-kun."_

Tapi, saat kau memanggilku saat itu, aku berharap kau akan menghentikanku. Kuharap kau akan mengatakan sesuatu untuk menggoyahkan tujuan dan keputusan bodohku sehingga membuatku berbalik menghampirimu.

Tapi, yang kau katakan saat itu ...

" _Hati-hati."_

 _..._ adalah hal yang sebaliknya.

"Kuharap kau baik-baik saja," ucapku sembari meminum kopi yang kini tersisa setengah dalam cangkir.

Aku hanya bisa bergerak mengikuti alur yang ada, aku kehilangan kata-kata. Aku ingin mengungkapkan apa yang kurasakan padamu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Tapi, itu berbanding terbalik dengan tujuan lainku pergi ke Suna.

Untuk melupakanmu.

Tapi, meski pun kita berpisah, seberapa jauh pun kita berpisah, aku tahu aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Jadi, katakan, apa aku harus amnesia dulu supaya aku bisa melupakanmu?

Kembali kutenggak habis kopi yang tersisa dalam cangkir sebelum meletakkannya cukup keras pada logam pembatas, menimbulkan dentingan yang sedikit memekakkan telinga. Kugenggam benda hangat yang melingkar di leherku. Benda pemberianmu dalam pertukaran di stasiun waktu itu. Entah mengapa, aku merasakan perasaan yang dalam di setiap rajut benda yang kau berikan untukku, sebuah syal merah.

Apakah sama seperti kalung yang kubuat untukmu?

"Pertanyaan yang bodoh, ttebayou."

Kulihat matahari yang terbenam, menyisakan seberkas cahaya merah di langit barat. Malam telah datang, bersama bulan dan lampu jalanan. Hari ini, hasilnya tetap sama. Nihil, tidak ada yang berubah.

Aku menghela napas, "Sudah diputuskan."

Kuambil telepon genggam dari saku celanaku. Pandanganku terpaku pada sosokmu yang tersenyum di layar teleponku. Kubuka kontak telepon dan berhenti pada sebuah nama. Maaf, aku mengganti nomorku tanpa memberitahumu. Kulanjutkan pencarianku dan menekan tombol untuk melakukan panggilan.

" _Moshi-moshi_."

"Sai, bisakah kau membantuku?"

" _Tentu. Apa yang bisa kubantu, Naruto-san?_ "

"Tolong belikan aku tiket kereta ke Konoha."

" _Baik. Apakah hanya itu, Naruto-san?"_

"Iya, hanya itu, ttebayou."

Kuakhiri panggilan dan memasukkan telepon genggam itu kembali ke dalam saku celanaku.

"Aku akan kembali, Hinata."

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menapakkan kakiku kembali di tanah kelahiranku. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru stasiun yang kini sedikit berubah. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju bangku tempat kita berdua menunggu kereta keberangkatanku. Kusentuh bangku yang kini terlapisi dengan cat baru dan mengetuknya pelan.

" _Ano_ _… Naruto-kun. Ini hari terakhirmu di Konoha, kan?"_

Aku tersenyum. Tidak, buktinya hari ini aku berada di sini, aku kembali ke tanah kelahiranku ini lagi, Hinata.

Aku mendongak, "Sekarang ... kau ada di mana, Hinata?"

Aku melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan stasiun. Alih-alih menuju ke rumahmu, aku malah membawa diriku menuju taman kota, karena aku tahu, kau ada di sana. Jika tidak, maka ada tempat lain yang akan kutuju.

Kulewati pertokoan sambil sesekali bersiul pelan. Aku melirik cafe yang bagian depannya kini dipenuhi oleh tanaman hijau dan bunga yang bermekaran. Aroma coklat dan roti panggang yang khas membuatku nostalgia. Aroma yang sama yang kucium saat kita berdua berjalan saat musim dingin lima tahun yang lalu.

Kali ini, bukanlah salju yang berjatuhan, melainkan kelopak bunga sakura. Kali ini, bukanlah sebuah perpisahan, melainkan sebuah pertemuan.

Kakiku melangkah memasuki taman kota, tempat kita berdua menikmati hanami bersama. Kali ini, aku ingin menikmati hanami bersamamu lagi. Aku bosan dengan lima tahun terakhir di mana aku hanya bisa menyaksikannya dari balkon apartemen. Sendirian.

Senyumku mengembang begitu aku melihat rambut indigo milik seseorang yang saat ini memunggungiku. Kini, dia lebih tinggi dari lima tahun yang lalu.

Akhirnya, aku menemukanmu.

Kuambil telepon genggam dan menelepon seseorang.

" _Moshi-moshi,"_

Suara yang kurindukan mengalun dalam telingaku.

" _Ano ... siapa?"_

Kutarik napas dalam sebelum aku menjawabnya, "Ini aku."

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat tubuhmu yang kini menegang. Apakah kau terkejut mendapati teman kecilmu menelepon kembali setelah sekian lama?

" _E-eh? Na-naruto-k-kun?"_

Gugup? Aku juga begitu.

"Lama tidak bertemu ..."

Kulangkahkan kakiku dan berhenti tepat di belakangmu.

"... Hinata."

Tubuhmu kembali menegang sesaat sebelum kau berbalik menghadapku. Angin berhembus kencang, bersama dengan matamu yang melebar, "Na-naruto- _k_ - _kun_?"

"Yo."

Tubuhku terdorong ke belakang. Kurasakan sepasang tangan melingkar erat di pinggangku. Hangat, seperti hangatnya syal merah yang melingkar di leherku. Kubalas dengan lembut, melingkarkan tanganku di bahumu. Dapat kucium aroma lavender yang menguar dari mahkota indigomu.

"Naruto- _kun_."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan kembali."

"Hahaha. Aku merindukan tempat ini, karena itu aku kembali," ucapku sambil menggaruk pipi kananku.

"Souka."

Hening menyelimuti.

"Aku senang."

"Huh?"

"Kau memakai syal pemberianku, benda yang kupikir menjadi kenang-kenangan terakhir kita betemu."

"Aku menyukainya, ttebayou," ucapku sambil tersenyum ke arahmu. Mataku beralih pada benda yang melingkar di lehermu, "Kau juga memakai kalung pemberianku, ttebayou."

"Aku menyukainya," ucapmu, membalas senyumanku.

Lagi.

Kau mengikuti ucapanku lagi.

"Nee, Naruto- _kun_."

"Hm?"

Kau menangkupkan kedua tanganmu dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. Dapat kulihat matamu yang melirik ke sana kemari seakan memikirkan banyak hal. Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Hinata?

"Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?"

"Eh?!"

Aku terkesiap. Kuputar otakku, mencoba mencerna maksud dari perkataanmu.

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata?"

Hening.

Kulihat kau mengambil napas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan sebelum mendongak untuk menatapku, mengunci mataku dengan matamu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto- _kun_."

Mataku melebar, tanpa ada niatan sedikitpun untuk menggantikan bayangmu dalam pupil mataku.

"..."

"..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata."

Kini, matamu yang melebar.

Tubuhku kembali terdorong ke belakang. Kurasakan kembali kehangatan yang sama seperti di le herku dan kubalas dengan kelembutan seperti saat kita kembali bertemu.

Jika aku tidak kembali, apa yang akan terjadi?

"Arigatou, Naruto- _kun."_

"Tidak. Arigatou, Hinata."

Kau mengeratkan pelukanmu.

"Douita."

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali kulihat cahaya merah di langit barat. Bulan, bersama lampu taman dan jalanan kini menggantikan tugas sang mentari. Pemandangan yang sama seperti yang kulihat saat di Suna.

"Ayo."

"Iya."

Kami beranjak, meninggalkan taman dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tidak mungkin aku pulang ke rumah Hinata atau sebaliknya. Tapi, sebelum itu, aku ingin mengajaknya ke cafe yang pernah kami lewati. Aku ingin mencicipi rasanya, bukan hanya aromanya yang bisa kurasakan secara cuma-cuma.

Kami berjalan menuju pertokoan. Aroma khas yang kudapat secara cuma-cuma kembali tercium. Ini ... pertama kalinya aku ke kafe ini, bahkan sebelum aku pergi ke Suna, aku tidak pernah ke tempat ini.

Ah, aku melupakan sesuatu.

Langkahku terhenti.

"Ada apa, Naruto- _kun_?"

"Hinata, ada yang lupa kukatakan, ttebayo."

"Huh? Apa itu?"

Aku menoleh ke arahmu dan tersenyum lebar, memamerkan gigiku.

"Tadaima."

Kau tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil.

"Okaeri, Naruto _-kun."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI**

Um ... gomen, baru bisa buat. Chiku merasa ... ini gaje (?) Chiku benar-benar tak ada niatan untuk buat sequelnya ' ' dari awal memang mau dibuat ending yang menggantung. Tapi ... ah, sudahlah.


End file.
